


Kugui

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [6]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Kyo is planning to spend his day working on his new poem book but Uta's phonecall from the studio changes things. He ends up rerecording the vocals of Kugui with Uta and Takumi and, after Takumi has left, stealing the first kiss from Uta.





	Kugui

Kyo slept his night soundly after the nightmare and the following hand job. The creepy vampire dream about Uta and Toshiya rescuing him didn’t bother him when he woke up right after it but in the morning he started to get worried. Was there a reason to experience Uta as a threat rather than a possibility? The role of Toshiya in the dream was clear. He had saved Kyo from a trauma by being protective, a thing that was completely new to Kyo, but what if there was something hidden under Uta’s beautiful skin that his subconscious tried to warn him about.

      When Kyo couldn’t figure out anything even remotely threatening in Uta, he gave up worrying and headed to his gym to do his morning exercise. His longing for Toshiya was so painful that he had to exert himself to the limit to make the pain go away. After the exercise and a relaxing hot shower he felt better but seeing his cell-phone made him want to be in touch with Toshiya. He grabbed the phone to send a message but when he did that, the thing alarmed him about an incoming call. Kyo was annoyed but took the call anyhow as it was from Uta.

“Hi, it’s Uta from the studio. I’m sorry to disturb you but we think we have a problem with ‘Kugui’ and need your input for that. Could you come to the studio now in the morning while Takumi is here too? He has to leave to do some Dir en grey stuff in the afternoon.”

“Yeah sure, I can come. I’ll be there in about an hour”, Kyo promised. He had planned to work with his new poem book that day but Sukekiyo’s new album had definitely a higher priority. Besides that would give him an excellent chance to work on his feelings or doubts, whichever they were, towards Uta.

      When Kyo arrived at the studio, the Uta and Takumi were working with another new song called ‘Latour’ but they put that aside and started to explain to Kyo the problem with ‘Kugui’. After listening to the track couple of times it was obvious that there were both tonal and timing issues with his singing. Kyo had not been in his right mind when the track was recorded. Actually he’d had great difficulties to sing it at all.

“I think you’re right. We should record the vocals again, I mean the whole song. I think I will manage to sing it better this time”, Kyo said sounding very humble. 

“I agree. There are couple of places where you should pay special attention to the timing”, Uta said after which they went through the song once again watching the vocal track flickering on the screen.

“Okay, I get it. Let’s do the vocals right away before Takumi has to leave”, Kyo proposed wanting to get this problem over and done with.

      It was already one o’clock in the afternoon when they were finally satisfied with the song. Takumi had a meeting at two o’clock and he had to hurry to be on time. Uta and Kyo headed to a close by small restaurant to grab some ramen for lunch.

“Would you like listen to what we have come up with so far with the other tracks we’ve been working on?” Uta asked when they had finished their quick lunch.

“We would have to do it anyway so why not now”, Kyo replied. He had no plans for the rest of the day so he might as well use it for the benefit of Sukekiyo’s new album.

       At that moment for tracks out of fourteen had reached their final form: ‘Elisabeth Addict’, ‘Aftermath’, ‘Scars of velvet’ and now ‘Kugui’. Kyo listened to them several times until his feelings brimmed over and he burst into tears. Uta took off his headphones, stepped behind Kyo’s chair and gave a friendly rub on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry! Is it Kugui that makes you feel sad again?” he asked unsure what to do or say.

Kyo removed his headphones and wiped his tears away.

“No, I’m not sad. I’m so happy about the sound world you have created and proud of you guys. Sukekiyo is going to be a magnificent band”, Kyo replied and stood up pulling Uta into his embrace.

      Uta wasn’t used to being hugged let alone by Kyo who normally kept his feelings strictly hidden from his bandmates. He stroke carefully Kyo’s back to make him calm down. Suddenly, without any warning Kyo grabbed Uta’s face into his hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Thank you for being there for me. We will have a long way ahead of us”, Kyo whispered when he had let go of Uta’s lips. 

Uta was slightly out of breath but he didn’t back off, vice versa. His curious hands wandered down Kyo’s back to his tight butt and his lips returned to Kyo’s to start another, this time more passionate kiss.

      No-one knows what would have happened if the sound of an opening studio door hadn’t interrupted their embrace. When Yuchi entered the studio after hanging his coat in the entrance hall and leaving his bag in the locker, he found his two bandmates sitting in their chairs listening to new Sukekiyo songs.

“Ah, good afternoon. I thought that Takumi would be here… ”, he wondered glancing at Uta’s red cheeks. Uta was normally very pale and Yuchi had never seen him like this except when Takumi once teased him by asking if he liked girls better than boys.

“We just rerecorded ‘Kugui’ vocals and listened to the rest of the completed songs. Takumi had to leave to a meeting a while ago”, Uta explained as if nothing had happened.

“I’m very proud of you guys. Just keep up the good work”, Kyo said and stood up to leave. “Thanks for your support today”, he added smiling at Uta. “Please don’t hesitate to call me if you need me again.”

“Thanks for coming today and have a good rehearsal week with Dir en grey”, Uta replied the flush on his cheeks getting deeper.

      When Kyo closed the studio door behind him, his heart was still pounding at double speed. They had been that close to making love. The memories of Uta’s soft lips and his warm hands were still lingering on Kyo’s skin. Kyo closed his eyes and let the images return while they were still fresh in his mind. Like all happy memories they would fade away very quickly. Kyo gave out a deep sigh and headed out to the busy streets of Tokyo. It was time to tackle his poem book during the weekend and after that, on Monday morning, finally see Toshiya again.


End file.
